


MILF4

by gwenthemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 警告：双性小妈，第一人称原创攻，NTR有，非常泥塑，非常丧





	MILF4

我的父亲是一个稳重威严的人，自我年幼时母亲去世后，就一心扑在事业上，从未对寻找新的另一半表现过兴趣。

因此当他决定要娶一个小他二十多岁近三十岁的年轻男孩为第二任太太时，众人皆为之哗然，我也是其中一个。

Jackson比我还小两岁。

消息刚传出，不知情的都说这又是个为钱嫁老男人的俗套故事，稍微了解的则会反驳，说Jackson是王家小少爷，而王家与我父亲的家业不相上下；直到父亲迅速地举办了婚礼，到场的人才传开说，即便Jackson家里一贫如洗，那也是我父亲赚到了——这其中绝大多数是男性，已婚或未婚的。

就凭那一晚，他不知成为了多少男人日后的春梦。

直到后来，他与我十分亲密了，我也不能确定他当初到底看上我父亲什么，我猜可能是因为他一向受万千宠爱，要风得风要雨得雨，所以我父亲这样不解风情但条件优越的硬骨头，格外激起了他的挑战欲。

无论动机、过程如何，反正最终他赢了，他必然是会赢的。

我曾经无意间撞到过他们的性事，在父亲的书房里。那时我远远就听到模糊的声音，走近了才发现使用时一向紧闭的门开了一条缝，我屏住呼吸望进去，仿佛看到了另一个世界。

我那平日天真活泼的小妈正仰躺在父亲的书桌上，上身仅披着一件敞开的天鹅绒衬衫，挂在手肘上，下身更是不着一缕，而我那一向令人敬畏的父亲，裤子褪了一半，伏在他身上，一边往他双腿间挺腰甩胯，一边埋头在他柔嫩耸立的胸乳间啃咬，如饥似渴地吮吸着他的乳头，弄得他乳房上到处是红印和口水，仿佛长久未进食的野兽。Jackson被粗暴地顶得在桌上来回滑动，双腿紧紧缠着父亲的腰，双手也搂住父亲的脑袋，扯着他银灰色的头发，向后仰头，红唇开合着发出毫不掩饰的浪叫。

我心跳从来没有那么快过，脚底好似生根，下身飞速地胀痛，眼睛都舍不得眨地注视着这淫乱不堪的一幕。

Jackson本来就白，此刻全身泛着明显的粉色，包括那双大眼睛周围的皮肤；他已经被干得出了好多汗，微微卷曲的发丝黏在他漂亮的脸上；他是那样娇小又丰满，连那双脚都显得白嫩精致，在我父亲高大的身躯下，仿佛一颗即将被压破迸发出香甜汁液的水果，那模样比我看过的任何色情片的女星都要摄人魂魄百倍千倍。

“嗯啊，啊，啊——”他呻吟着，带着哭腔，纤细的腰猛地拱起，“顶到了…好酸…肚子麻了…呜——又顶到那里了…不、不可以…太深了…呜…宝宝…”

“嘘…宝贝，心肝儿，没事的…乖，就进去一点...不要紧的…让Daddy进去…”

若我那时还有一些神志，便会震惊于父亲充满欲望的热切低语，但事实是我全神贯注于Jackson。

父亲没有听从他的哭求，反而在插进去后更往里顶，然后开始转动腰胯在里面碾，引来Jackson激烈的反应，他哀叫着挺起小腹，原本缠着父亲腰的小腿松开了，踩到书桌边缘，却也踩不住，慌乱无措地踢动颤抖。

“不要，求求…要，要死了，呜啊…太舒服了…嘉嘉要死了….”他似是真的受不住了，一只脚彻底滑下来，在桌沿下晃荡，身体不受控制地筋挛扭动，被父亲强行压制住。父亲堵住他的嘴翻搅了一阵后，又往下亲吻他的脖子，Jackson虚弱地侧过脸对着门口。有那么一瞬间，我感到那双失神的大眼睛对上了我的，缓慢地眨了两下，然后我看到他抬起手，艳红的嘴含住自己的手指，在被操得失魂落魄中又显出一份天真来。

后来我才知道，那时Jackson已经怀孕三个月了，还被我父亲干开了娇嫩又敏感的子宫口。我也知道这场性事并非我父亲主动引起，只是他抗拒不了Jackson的爱娇。圣人也抗拒不了Jackson的求欢，而他总是不知餍足。

那对视的瞬间过去得太快，让我不能确定是否自己想太多，Jackson又转过头去，仍含着手指，模模糊糊地发嗲，声音变得急促，凄哀又甜蜜，“Daddy，Daddy…不行了..啊、啊、啊…嘉嘉又要去了…呜——”

他屁股弹起来，双手被父亲捉住按在桌上，几下贯穿全身的筋挛伴着大量液体受挤压的声音，他又瘫了下来，仿佛被抽空了力气。

我看到父亲小腹、裤子，和桌沿边滴滴答答的液体，明白Jackson刚刚激烈地潮吹了。

 

父亲是不让我叫Jackson“嘉嘉”的，虽然刚见面的时候Jackson就开朗地说“你可以叫我嘉嘉！”，一点也不避讳我比他还大这件事。

但父亲对我始终是严厉的，在父亲面前，我都会叫Jackson“小妈”，只有他不在的时候，我才会叫“嘉嘉”。这是我们两人之间的小秘密。 

后来，我们两人之间的小秘密越来越多，我是很开心的。

Jackson其实不是很情愿生孩子的。同许多人用孩子套牢男人不同，他本想瞒着父亲，被父亲发现后，还是他好说歹说哄着Jackson把孩子生了下来。Jackson怕痛又爱美，不愿顺产又怕留疤，父亲替他找了最好的医生，又请了专业人士帮他产后调理，终是遂了Jackson的愿，没留下疤痕。因他热爱运动，身材也没有丝毫走形。

要说有什么变化的话，只能说Jackson在生了孩子后变得愈发娇媚柔美，他的屁股和胸部都变得更加丰满，那一份自然而来的母性光辉让他越发迷人，然而他身上那股小女孩一般的纯真好奇从未消失过，更使他变得难以捉摸，令人为他如痴如狂。

我就是从这时起再也压抑不住自己。

我还清楚地记得那晚，与往常没有什么不同，除了父亲因工作不在家。我慢慢走到他们的卧室，门开着，我看到我可爱的小妈坐在梳妆台前，粉色的指尖并拢在脸上涂着昂贵的乳液，浓密的睫毛微垂，一脸若有所思。我知道他有这个习惯，一个人边涂脸边想事情。

我总是想知道他在想什么。

他穿着香槟色的睡袍，腰带系着勾勒出他的蜂腰。我靠在门框上欣赏着他的侧脸，见他想得出神，便悄悄走到他身后，双手搭上他的肩膀。

他这才一惊，抬眼从镜子里看到了我。他放松下来，扬起一个笑容，并问我怎么了。

我也对他笑了笑，但没有说话，开始按摩他的肩膀，同时注视着镜子里他的双眼。丝质的睡袍在我手心犹如流水，随着我刻意的动作滑下他的肩膀。

Jackson脸上的笑意渐渐散去，他睫毛颤了颤，无措地看着我。但他没有做出反抗的动作。

我心里虽然有些紧张，但不知为何已预料到他不会拒绝我。我发热的掌心直接贴上了他圆润细腻的肩头，摩挲一番后往下探，从衣服里面将它撩开。

我的指尖已感受到他胸部隆起的线条，我弯下腰，嘴唇轻贴上他的颈侧，听到他细细地倒吸一口气。

“嘉嘉…”我用气音说，“你知道我忍了很久了。”

说完便张开五指，将他一边的乳房整个包裹。Jackson一声惊喘，突然抬手抓住我的手腕，但我没有退缩，因为我的手心已蹭到他硬起的乳头。

我又抬头看进镜子，他可爱的脸蛋已经泛红，大眼睛水润润的，咬着下唇看我，我再也按耐不住了，另一只手直接将他的睡袍扯下来，然后两只手握住他赤裸的胸乳，迫不及待地揉捏起来。

他双眼半睁，情动地喘气，转过头仰面同我接吻，我已经激动得不行，鼻间充斥着他身上特有的沁人心脾的香气，狂热地翻搅他的小嘴，吮吸他的舌头，他娇吟着，分开后对我说，“去床上…”

我在父亲的床上彻底侵占了我小妈的身体，在他里里外外印上了我的痕迹。

 

有些尤物注定不能浪费在一个人身上，而我的小妈就是这样一个绝世尤物。我毫不怀疑他对我父亲的感情，但也知道他的身体是不可能满足于一个男人的。

父亲将他宠上了天，对他有求必应，但父亲终究是一个繁忙的人，而我，则占尽了便宜。尝过了Jackson的滋味后，我就像沾染了毒品的人，根本控制不住自己的瘾，而我温柔漂亮的小妈也助长着这股瘾。我们寻求一切可能的机会做爱，并且不拘泥于地点。可以说，只要家里剩下我们两个，我们根本做不到保持衣装完好超过20分钟。他只要看我一眼，我就感到胯下灼热，而我手摸上去的时候他两腿之间没有一次是干燥的。

哺乳期的小妈的奶水是世上最美味的琼浆玉液，我永远也吸食不够。一边要喂父亲，一边又要喂我，他有时也会感到勉强，受不起刺激地推拒，

“嗯…不要，不要再吸..了…哈啊…弟弟还要喝的…要没有了呜…”

我被提醒他已身为人母，他不仅是我的小妈，也是货真价实的小妈咪，而这个事实让我更加兴奋了。我一手捏着他的乳房，一手绕到他身后从臀缝往前摸到他的花穴大力揉搓，更加大口地吸奶。他无力哀求了，只能瘫软在我怀里，发着抖仰头呻吟，任凭我喝空他的奶，把他的乳头吸得肿成原先两三倍大小，之后都经不起与衣料的摩擦。

弟弟嘛，就让他喝奶粉好了。我也是喝奶粉长大的，感谢上天送来了Jackson，弥补我未有过的母乳。

我们越来越大胆放浪，甚至在父亲在家的时候也敢搞小动作。有一次晚饭后父亲又进了书房，Jackson留在厨房里正将餐具放进洗碗机，而我从他身后贴上去，双手如闻到猎物香气的蛇，往他的两腿之间钻。

他夹紧了腿，但阻止不了我隔着内裤撩拨他的穴口。他那里经日夜浇灌，肥美柔软到不可思议。

“你爸爸在楼上呢…”他急促地低语，抬头一脸哀羞地看我。

他这样看我，根本就是想让我更过分地弄他。我手指隔着内裤顶开他的肉瓣，往那销魂窟里探。那里娇嫩无比，再丝滑的内裤也嫌粗糙，他的膝盖立刻开始打颤，一只手捂住嘴。

我头脑发热，搂着他的腰一起转了个身，将他压到另一边的小吧台上。

“我知道。”我咬他的耳朵，“所以他不会听见的。”

说着我的手拨开他的内裤，两根手指熟门熟路地钻了进去，熟门熟路地找到了他的敏感点，开始用指腹用力摩擦。

效果立竿见影，他咬住手指也没能及时阻止自己的尖叫，我下巴抵住他的肩膀，侧过头注视着他的脸，手上动作没停，我看到没一会儿他就受不了了，张开嘴发不出声音，舒服得闭上眼睛，眼皮颤抖——他的身体真的太敏感、太容易获得快乐了。

这时楼梯上传来脚步声。

当父亲走进客厅时，看到的是Jackson低着头摆弄着吧台上的杯子，而我站在他身后。

“还没收拾好吗？”他随口问。

“不是，我刚口渴，小妈给我倒杯水。”我笑着说。

 

“这么大人了这点事还不会做吗？”他习惯性地批评，“嘉嘉，你别惯着他。”

Jackson点点头，温柔地说，“没事的。”带着不易察觉的气喘。

吧台挡住了我们的下半身，父亲看不到的是此刻我的手指正插在我年轻小妈的嫩穴里，不紧不慢地搅动按揉着，也看不到Jackson撅起的屁股和颤抖的双腿，还有顺着大腿内侧留下的大量淫水。

父亲拿了他落在客厅里的东西又走上了二楼。他走之后，我彻底扒光了Jackson的下身，捂着他的嘴，将他压在吧台上狠狠地干了一轮，直把他干得合不拢腿，哭着翻白眼，泪水和口水一齐滴落在吧台的大理石面上，高潮时吹出的爱液在地上积聚成一滩。

等我射在里面后抽出来，他已失去了大半神志，我稍作清理后，将他打横抱进了浴室。

 

END


End file.
